Erik Night
'''Erik Night' was the boyfriend of Zoey Redbird in Marked, Betrayed, Chosen, Hunted ''and ''Tempted until they broke up. Erik Night decided to keep his human name when he was Marked. This is found out when Zoey questions him about it. Appearance Erik is described as tall -about six foot - with semi-curly black hair. He tends to resemble Superman. He is considered only second in hotness next to Professor Loren Blake by the girls at the Tulsa House of Night. His Mark looks like a mask that frames his forehead and eyes reflecting his acting skills and the hidden aspects of his personality. His eyes are extremely pale blue. Personality Erik is a naturally sweet (and sometimes possessive) guy that proves he's not just another pretty face. He is quiet and reserved. He also refers to himself as a geek because of his interest in films such as Star Wars and 300. Zoey, and all of those that know him well, think not. He is an accomplished actor and people note that it is difficult to know his true emotions due to this fact. Zoey believes that when Erik Changed and became an adult Vampyre, his character changed as well. She was aware that he had a new sex drive and became jealous and possesive of her. But this might have been due to her unresolved relationship with human, Heath Luck. Aphrodite LaFont explained that he was possesive of her too. She called him a 'stage five clinger.' Erik however is sometimes weak and has depended on his good looks to get him through, he is used to being the most popular and most desired boy in school. Affinity Erik has a talent for acting and reciting poetry. He has placed first in the International House of Night monologue competition. It is not stated if his talent comes from Nyx or if it is natural. In Betrayed, he placed first in the International Shakespeare Monologue Competition with a speech from Othello. Books ''Marked Erik is improperly introduced when Zoey Redbird sees Aphrodite LaFont trying to seduce him in a dark hallway. He sees Zoey and rebukes Aphrodite's advances. He is formally introduced in her drama class as fifth former, Erik Night in her Drama Class, performing a speech for the entire class. Zoey felt it was just for her. He is seen again during The Dark Daughters and Sons Full Moon Ritual. Zoey notices that Aphrodite seems to have some kind of possessive hold on Erik. Betrayed Erik and Zoey Redbird offically become a couple. He places '''first' in the International Shakespeare Monologue Competition with a speech from Othello. Chosen Erik completes the Change into an adult vampyre and walked in on Zoey and Loren making love to each other. He becomes so angry and betrayed for cheating on him and yells at her. He witnesses the scene between Zoey and Neferet after she declared war on humans. Untamed Erik comes back to the House of Night to teach drama, taking over Professor Nolan's class. Erik and Zoey perform a Shakespeare improvization of Othello and Zoey takes the chance to express her feelings to him and they kiss before the bell rings. Tempted Zoey and Erik later have an argument about Stark, Heath, and Kalona and Zoey decides to breaks up with Erik for being too possessive. Aphrodite mentions that Erik was a "stage five clinger" when he dated her before Zoey was Marked and came to the House of Night. Relationships Aphrodite LaFont Before Zoey came to the House of Night, Aphrodite and him were in a relationship. Zoey accidentally witnessed Aphrodite trying to give Erik a blowjob in Marked. Zoey Redbird Erik and Zoey were dating in Marked, Betrayed, Chosen, Hunted, ''and ''Tempted. In Chosen, Erik witnessed Zoey and Loren making love and felt betrayed and hurt for cheating on him, then yelled at her. They later got back together for some time, but Zoey broke up with him for being so possessive after awhile. Shaylin Ruede After Erik completes the Change, he is assigned as a Tracker. Shaylin is the first person he Marks. He begins to develop feelings for her, but she is clearly uninterested in him and only thinks of him as a friend. Likes and Dislikes Favorite Books *''Catcher in the Rye'' by JD Salinger *anything Shakespeare *''Watchers'' by Dean Koontz Favorite TV Shows *''Law and Order: SVU'' *''Heroes'' *''House'' Favorite Movies *The original Star Wars *''300'' *''An Affair to Remember'' (the old one with Cary Grant) Favorite Music *Jazz *New Age *Classic Rock BFF *Cole Clifton *T.J. Hawkins Movie Star Crush *Mohogonee Ivy Category:Characters Category:Professors Category:Students Category:Blue Vampyres